Love, lies and betrayal
by caskettaddicted
Summary: This story take place around 8x08 but this time Castle and Beckett have a four years old son name Jayden to consider. Caslte confront Beckett. what will she choose her family or will she keep going after locksat ? And their separation is it temporary or is it final ! Be kind please this is my first try at writing a fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

This story could take place round 8x08 but this time Castle and Beckett have a 4 years old son name Jayden. During their time off Castle and Beckett are sharing custody of their son. This is my first try at writing a fanfic, so please be kind.

Castle storm in Beckett's office, slaming the door shut behind him with force. Beckett who was filing up reports was starteled by this sudden intrusion. She quickly lifted her head to see it was just Castle.

"God Castle you scared me !" Looking at him more closely she saw that he was pissed off. " what's wrong ?"

"I don't know Kate you tell me ! You are the one who told me that you needed space and left our home !" Kate frown and wonder if Castle had found out something about the true reason why she left.

"Working the Alison Hide's case made me realize that you have been lying to me this whole time. You didn't needed space you were going behind my back … AGAIN! to investigate on Locksat."

Kate stood up and walked around her desk to come face Castle. He was so mad, Beckett could feel the tension between them but this time it wasn't the good kind of tension.

"Rick, I was just trying to protect you ! You know that I can't loose you or Jayden !"

"Neither can I kate !"

"Look I knew if I had told you this you wouldn't have let me leave. That's why I pushed you away and believe me it broke my heart. I didn't want you to get involve in all of this because Jayden need at least one of us to stay safe and keep him safe."

Castle puff what seemed like an annoyed laugh. "Don't give me that bullshit Kate. I can't believe Bracken was right about you." Castle said while running a hand through his hair.

Kate frown, "What are you talking about ?!"

"Bracken told me you would never be happy just being my wife and now I believe him. Because deep down you love being broken, that's why you push everybody away. ISN'T IT KATE !? But you know what, I can't put up with that anymore ! We have our son to think about ! Either we form a family and stick togheter or we divorce."

On this last note Castle walked out of her office.

Beckett went after him pleading, "Castle please … " but when she came out of her office and saw everyone in the precinct looking in her direction. She realize they had heard all her fight with Rick. "She sight" when she felt tears come up in her eyes she went back into her office and didn't came out until late that night.

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After living the precinct, Castle called Jim and asked him if he could go pick up Jayden at the daycare. what Jim agreed to do. Without even knowing why, Castle just explained to Jim that Beckett and him had had a spat earlier and that was why he needed to get some steam off. Castle knew he didn't have to give any kind of explication to Jim in order for him to go get his grandson, but he did it anyway.

Later that evening, after she was certain everyone else has gone home, Beckett gathered her stuff and made her way out. While she was waiting for the elevator, she catched a glance of her red puffy eyes in the stainless steal door. '' she sight'' It was so not like her to cry at work. She boarded the elevator and pressed the parking button. Once in her car she drives to her dad's place. -Yep, she was back at living with her dad !

Entering in the house she was surprise to see her son playing on the living room floor, since he was suppose to be with Castle this week. Kate went straight to Jayden saying '' Hey baby boy'' as she kissed him on the forehead. Then, she went to the kitchen where her dad was cooking dinner and said ''Hi dad, why is Jayden here with you ? It's Castle week.'' Jim turned to her with a reassuring smile while saying '' Rick, called asking me to pick him up. He talked about a fight you two had today...'' Jim let the end of his sentence hanging and looked up at Kate, encouraging her to talk to him about this says fight. Kate said sheepishly while cutting vegetable, '' oh ... yes, basically Castle gave me an ultimatum, I have to choose between my mariage or mom's case.'' Jim put the chiken casserol in the oven and ask his daughter « what are you going to do ?» Kate stopped cutting the vegetable and said with a dertermined tone « I will have to let him in on the case... That is my only option if I don't want to loose him.» Jim turned around to fully face kate - his loving expression now replace with a concerned one- « Katie listen, I know this case means a lot to you but look at how your mother's murder affected you and I.'' Kate switched weight from feet to feet. Jim took her by the shouder and gently turn her toward the living room while saying « Look at your son Katie ! What if something bad happen to you and Castle ? Do you really want to put Jayden trough the same pain you felt when your mother die?» Kate bow her head while saying « Not pursuing this it make me feel like I'm giving up on mom !» Jim took Katie's hands in his and said « Oh Katie, your mother she wouldn't have wanted you to put yourself in danger. She would have wanted you to spend as much time as possible with your family. She would have just wanted you to enjoy life to the fullest.» Jim swept away a tear that was rolling down Kate's cheek. «Do me a favor Kate and think thoroughly about it before taking any decision, okay !» Beckett just nod her head.

They had a quiet diner after what, Beckett gave a bath to her son, put him in his pj and read him a bedtime storie. Jayden fell asleep almost immediately but Kate stayed there, leaning against the door frame, looking at her little guy sleeping peacefully.


End file.
